The present invention generally relates to novel cosmetic compositions including eye shadow, and a method of use, including a method of making-up skin. More particularly, the present invention relates to an eye shadow compositions having a soft creamy feel with good product pick up, lay down, and high color impact and even coverage.
Conventional eye shadow compositions do not provide the desired aesthetics. The reason for this is that while commonly-used film-formers produce long wear, they produce brittle compositions that are difficult to pick up and lay down, and have a hard texture leading to an uneven application on the skin.
In addition, the hard and brittle nature of conventional eye shadow compositions produces a dry, hard texture. This texture makes conventional eye shadow compositions uncomfortable and irritating during application and wear.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide cosmetic compositions, in particular eye shadow compositions, having a soft creamy texture and long wear that are easy to pick up and lay down, have a high color impact, and produce even coverage.